


Bastet, the Telepathic Cat, an LD Birthday Story

by DebbieF



Series: Bastet, the Telepathic Cat [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Involves a downsized seven year old Daniel Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: I'm dedicating this to the wonderful Michael Shanks. As far as I'm concerned he was the inspiration for our little Danny Stargate writing groups.I've already posted this on my writing group and wanted to share with all of you here Daniel Jackson's birthday.For those of you who don't know - July 8th is his natal day.++++No WarningsDisclaimer: Nope, don’t own ‘em. Never had and never will.Also, I was lazy and didn’t feel like making up a name for a new alien race and discovered a site that gives you names for alien species. It’s www.fantasynamegenerators.com/alien-names.php.(Telepathy between Daniel and Bastet will be in italics)++++
Relationships: Daniel Jackson is adopted by Jack O'Neill
Series: Bastet, the Telepathic Cat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829302
Comments: 17
Kudos: 18
Collections: Kidfic Headquarter





	Bastet, the Telepathic Cat, an LD Birthday Story

_Stargate Command_

SG-12 just came back from P6X-835 and their meet and greet with Earth’s new allies the Vuzen, courtesy of the Asgard.

Captain Henderson leisurely came down the ramp cuddling a furry creature curled up in his arms. From where Hammond was standing, in the control room, he frowned deeply. Speaking through the intercom he questioned the captain’s decision on bringing an animal back to the SGC. “Captain Henderson, what are you holding and why?” he barked.

Stopping at the base of the ramp, Henderson smiled up at his commander holding up the animal for the general to see. “It’s a cat, Sir.”

Grumbling under his breath, earning a few odd looks from Walter, Hammond sighed in resignation. “It has to be placed in quarantine until it’s cleared. Then you and I will have a little discussion about your decision in bringing it here.”

“Understood.” Henderson continued on his way, disappearing with the rest of his team past the embarkation doors.

“I thought only SG-1brought back live specimens,” Walter said, mostly tongue-in-cheek, along with a sly glance toward the general.

“SG-1 is a bad influence on the other teams.” Running a hand over his non-existent hairline, Hammond shook his head. “I’ll be curious to know why he brought it back with him.”

“I’m sure there’s a good reason for it, Sir.”

Glaring at Walter, Hammond’s lips pursed. He wasn’t quite sure but he thought the other man was silently laughing at him. “Careful there or you may be put in charge of our furry new friend.” Observing Walter’s face blanch at his remark, smirking Hammond left the room.

++++

_Later at SG-12's debrief_

All the particulars had been covered. Henderson had given the general his complete report on their mission with the Vuzen. Which left only one thing up in the air - the cat.

"Explain to me, Captain, the reason for your little friend being on the base?" Hammond hoped it was a good excuse. Even if it wasn't, he'd had enough practice with SG-1 to know when the wool was being pooled over his eyes.

"She kept following us everywhere we went. Even ended up taking turns bunking with all the members of my team at one point." Staring down at his clasped hands, he tacked on, "Sort of became our unofficial mascot." A quick glance at the general's face showed Henderson that the older officer wasn't impressed with his answer. "We had her checked out by the Vuzen's local version of a vet and she was fine," Henderson shrugged. "Figured our own staff would be giving her a good once over as well."

"And yet," Hammond paused, drumming impatient fingers on top of the table, "I still haven't heard the reason for her presence."

"Well you see Daniel's birthday is in a few days and last week I overheard a conversation the kid was having with his dad, er, ummmm, that would be Colonel O'Neill, Sir." Wishing that his throat wasn't so dry, Henderson could have gone for a nice cold glass of beer right about now. Shame they didn't serve that in the cafeteria.

Motioning for the younger man to continue, Hammond relaxed back in his chair already knowing where this story was going.

"Daniel had voiced a request about getting a pet," further explained Henderson. "A cat actually."

"And since one literally fell into your lap you felt it would be the perfect present for our resident archaeologist." Finishing the captain's statement for him, Hammond grimaced.

"That's it in a nutshell, Sir."

"If the cat is given the all clear then you have my permission to give Daniel your gift." Rubbing his chin thoughtfully, Hammond hoped he made the right decision.

Standing up, Henderson saluted General Hammond before leaving. "Thank you, Sir."

"Oh don't thank me yet." Waving a warning finger at the captain, Hammond actually grinned. "You still have to deal with one Colonel Jack O'Neill with two L's."

Laughing, Henderson nodded in agreement. "I'll cross that bridge when I have too." Still chuckling, he turned smartly on his heels and left the briefing room.

++++

_A few days later, Stargate Command - Cafeteria_

"Why does Henderson's team look like the proverbial cat that ate the canary?" O'Neill asked Carter and Fraiser who were standing beside him.

"I haven't a clue, Sir." Carter had been wondering what was up with the other man's team as well but chose not to point that out.

"Uh... me neither," Fraiser lied. She, however, had been sworn to secrecy. Yesterday she'd had the privilege of overseeing the tests on SG-12's gift for Daniel. The cat had been given all her preventative shots and declawed for the little boy's safety.

Noticing a familiar look crossing over their little Napoleonic power monger's face, O'Neill drew closer to her. "What do you know and when did you know it?" He new most of her tells, as he did every member of his team. Something told him that the doc knew plenty what was going on. Fraiser was sneaky that way.

"You got me," she admitted. "But it's confidential, Colonel." Fraiser's smug expression was gleeful.

"Just tell me whatever SG-12 has for my kid won't blow up in our faces?" Remembering the bomb implanted in Cassie, he winced.

"Nothing explosive." Crossing her heart, Fraiser grinned. "I promise." And she certainly hoped she was right about that.

"Dad! Look at all the stuff I got!" Peeking over the top of his gifts, Daniel waved at his father.

Standing behind one of the tables there were so many presents piled up that Daniel's tiny body could hardly be seen. Jack had been pleasantly surprised with the amount of work that had gone into decorating the entire cafeteria for his son's seventh birthday. Colorful tablecloths, balloons and streamers were the theme for the day. Even the plates and cups matched. "Good thing I drove my SUV to work, kiddo. That's a big haul for such a little guy as yourself."

"The best is yet to come," crowed Henderson as he and his team approached the boy. Placing a pet carrier on the table where Daniel stood, he opened its door.

Out poked a pure snow white head of fur. Slowly one paw showed itself then another until her entire body cautiously came out. Blue eyes blinked up into another pair of identical eyes. Going closer she rubbed up against the child, purring softly. " _Greetings, young one. You are of the Tau'ri... a human boy child._ " She studied the boy closely, blinking her bright blue eyes. " _I have found my new path with you._ "

Daniel's eyes widened in shock. He heard the words in his head and knew they came from the cat. Swiveling his head around looking at his friends and family surrounding him, he gathered that none of them had heard a thing. Concentrating, he responded silently back at her. " _You're a telepath?_ "

" _Yes but even though you are not we still can communicate with each other in this manner._ "

Gently picking her up, Daniel buried his nose in her fluffy white fur. "I'm going to call you Bastet."

++++

While the bonding took place, O'Neill took Henderson aside. Arms crossed, a stern look on his face, he gave the younger man his best colonel glower. "I didn't say Danny could have a pet."

Going into detail, Henderson explained about SG-12's last assignment and where they got the cat from. Once finished he wasn't sure if he was about to be busted back down to private or not, because Colonel O'Neill turned red in the face. "The cat's been in quarantine and thoroughly checked out, Sir. Doctor Fraiser's helped give her all its shots too."

Crooking a finger at the diminutive female doctor, O'Neill then took her aside. "This cat's okay? You're positive the kid's safe with it?"

"Nothing showed up and believe you me we ran every test known to man or animal on her." Fraiser smiled fondly at the scene over at the table where Daniel held court. Cassie and Sam were making a fuss over the cat and Daniel seemed awestruck at his gift. She honestly couldn't blame the colonel for worrying. After all it had come from off-world and Fraiser totally got where his fear came from.

Daniel had hugged and thank each member of SG-12 for his present. Looking up into Captain Henderson's happy face, he laughed delightfully. "Bastet and I are going to be great friends."

"What does her new name signify, Daniel?" Henderson wasn't surprised that the boy gave the cat an Egyptian name. After all, the feline species used to be worshiped by the Ancient Egyptians.

"Well, Bastet means That of Bas. She was a most honored feline deity in Ancient Egypt. Bastet was guardian goddess of protection for the home and cats. Also she was warrior daughter and defender of Ra."

"You and Colonel O'Neill gave Ra a nice send off from what we learned in training." Amused by the boy's shy look to his words, Henderson ruffled Daniel's hair.

After he was done talking with the young captain, Daniel rubbed at his eyes. Even with all this excitement he was starting to feel tired.

"Okay, munchkin, time to hit the road." Danny had had his fill of cake, punch and cookies. Now Jack could see that his kid needed a nap. Teal'c, Walter and Siler had already helped him put all the presents inside his SUV. All that was left was to bring along the white furball. "Guess we'll have to make a pit stop for some cat food before going to our place."

"No, Sir," corrected Henderson. "My team pitched in and took care of all that for you. It's all in your car already."

"Thought of everything I see," grunted O'Neill.

"We do our best, Sir." Sending a cheeky wink at the older man, Henderson's team quietly snickered behind him.

" _Is that man your father, Daniel?_ " questioned Bastet.

" _Yup! You see I had an accident a few months ago while off-world. I used to be a fully grown adult but now I'm a little kid. Dad's my best friend and he adopted me so he could protect me better._ "

" _Your father doesn't seem to like me very much._ " Tilting her head to one side, Bastet studied the older human.

" _Dad wasn't too keen on me having a pet in the first place. Captain Henderson didn't know that part._ " Daniel was glad too that the officer hadn't realized that or else he wouldn't be having this conversation with Bastet.

" _That would be the soldier who brought me to you._ " She blinked her eyes a few times, tilted her head and said, " _I understand now. Your father will get used to me in time._ " Licking at Daniel's small chin, Bastet purred again. " _We shall have lots of adventures together you and I._ "

Giggling, Daniel rubbed his nose against her own. " _Don't tell dad that cause he'd have heart failure._ "

Curiously watching his pipsqueak and the cat, Jack became apprehensive.

"What is wrong, O'Neill?" boomed Teal'c, towering over his friend.

"There's something hinky going on with that darn cat," muttered O'Neill.

Frowning, Teal'c stared at the other man strangely. "What do you believe wrong with it?"

"Everything... or nothing at all," O'Neill sighed. "Just my imagination working overtime, big guy." A loud grunt was all his Jaffa friend had to say to that. Eager to get away now from all the hoopla, he rubbed his hands together and then clapped. "All right, Danny me lad, time's a-wastin'." Picking his son up, they then made their farewells to everyone. "Tomorrow's another big day for you, squirt."

"That's right." Cassie skipped her way beside them. "All your friends from school are coming over." Clapping her hands together, she beamed. "Mom, Sam and I already have the backyard decorated for the party."

"It's going to be a blast, Daniel." Exchanging looks with Janet, Sam chuckled at the colonel's roll of eyes.

"Carter... Doc... am I even gonna recognize my house?" Both women gave O'Neill blank looks then broke out in giggles like little kids. None of which made him feel any better.

Teal'c had the pet carrier in hand. The animal was silent while he had her in his care. But once he put her in the back of O'Neill's SUV she stared at his stomach and began to hiss.

"Something wrong 'T'?" O'Neill's eyes followed his large friend's, as the huge man stared at the cat's sudden behavior. Then it hit him. "Ohforcryinoutloud! Are you telling me she doesn't like Junior?"

"I believe she senses the larval Goa'uld within me."

"There's just no accounting for taste, my friend." Patting Teal'c's shoulder, O'Neill chuckled. "See everyone tomorrow."

Even though Bastet was in the back of the car, she still was able to communicate with Daniel. " _He has a Goa'uld in his belly!_ "

" _Teal'c's on our side and has turned against his former masters. The Goa'uld that lives inside him is what keeps him alive,_ " patiently explained Daniel.

" _My species knows of the Goa'uld. We were nearly wiped out because of them!_ " she spat.

" _Teal'c fights alongside us to rid the galaxy of their presence._ " Daniel sure hoped Bastet would be able to get along with his friend. Happily, her immediate answer eased his mind.

" _I shall not hold it against him then._ " Settling back down inside the carrier, Bastet curled up and thought about the Jaffa some more.

"Oh boy!" Bouncing in his seat, tiredness a thing of the past, Daniel spotted his favorite custard stand when the SUV turned the corner. "Daaaad! Could we stop and get some? Paleeese!"

"You've already had enough sweets to give you a sugar high, kiddo. I don't know." Oh there he goes giving Jack the big blue-eyed treatment. "Okay but don't tell Doc Janet or she'll get me with those big needles of hers my next post-mission exam."

Daniel crossed his heart and zipped his lips for good measure.

They all ended up with a scoop of custard each in a cup. Double chocolate fudge for Daniel. Raspberry cream for Jack. Even a baby scoop of strawberry for Bastet.

" _Strange taste but good._ " Licking the last of the custard from around her mouth, Bastet peeked out of her carrier at the boy.

" _Wait til you taste the other twenty-four flavors._ " After having said that, it was then that Daniel caught the intense stare his dad was giving them. Oh oh! Sooooo not good!

Nope...nada... ain't happening. Jack wasn't even going to voice his thoughts out loud. Otherwise good ole Doc MacKenzie might want a crack at him. However, when Bastet blinked her blue eyes his way he felt the weirdest sensation. It was as if she could look into his soul. Cocking a brow high, Jack stared at his kid hard and back again at the cat. Shaking off fanciful thoughts, he got back behind the wheel and fastened his seat belt. With a last peek over his shoulder at where Bastet's carrier was, Jack shot a long look at his son next. Lips tightening, he kept up a mantra in his head about how the cat passed all its tests with flying colors. So why did he feel that something was going to come back to bite them all in their collective asses?

_The End... or is it?_


End file.
